Seat assemblies, such as those used in vehicles can include a coupling mechanism for enabling coupling a seat-assembly relative to the vehicle. To enable selective and stowing operation of the seat assembly, the seats are often bolted onto fasteners disposed in the floor. These traditional seat assemblies suffer from the particular disadvantage that the removal of the seat assembly may be difficult, and reattached seats may not be properly engaged with the floor.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide a seat assembly that includes floor-latch mechanisms. Also, the floor-latch mechanisms should be operable from a single actuation lever. The actuation lever should be preferably operable to a first position for enabling locking of a seat to a vehicle floor and to a second position for enabling removal from the floor.
Moreover, many times may be desirable to custom configure a vehicle, such as an off-road vehicle, depending on the task or adventure being conducted. With conventional seat assemblies, seats are again generally not easily removed and are not reconfigurable to accommodate other accessories that may be desirable. This would enable a vehicle to be custom configured with a desired seating configuration, as well as desired accessories associated therewith.